To Die For
by Takara yume
Summary: It all started at a day in the park and a promise between kids. As the years go by Fon then realizes that he'd do anything for Tsuna. Two-shot! For Metamorcy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One-shot! For Metamorcy-san~ I'm a really big fan of her works~ ah I hope you like this...and for the fact that I believe that this pairing is just too cute and deserves more love~ the title was taken from the song: To Die For by the birthday massacre. Hearing that song inspired me to make this, nyahaha~

Anyways Enjoy~

Chapter 1

A mom and her five-year old son came to the park one day.  
>It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the mom was glad for they finally had time to spend together.<p>

Her son had spiky brown locks, large caramel eyes and cute pink chubby cheeks. He was a little short for his age yet a lot found him absolutely adorable. He was sweet and an obedient son and his parents loved him dearly.  
>The only problem was that this boy was too clumsy and was afraid of interacting with others. He was a shy one and would rarely talk in front of anyone he didn't know.<p>

His dad said that the boy was just shy and tried to make him get used to crowds. Sadly, that only made it worse and made the boy frightened of large groups of people, he would cling onto his mom's leg as if it were a lifeline.

That child was Sawada Tsunayoshi,

As they strolled around the park, Tsuna and his mom, Nana, noticed the small playground and the many children playing in it. She then recalled her husband, Iemitsu's words.  
>Maybe, just maybe, all Tsuna needed was a little push.<br>So she did what she thought was best.

"Tsu-chan, why don't you play over there while I wait for you?"  
>The child gave a frightened look and quickly shook his head.<br>"But it looks fun~. See, the other kids are playing." She pointed out.

Tsuna being the good boy he was did not want to upset his mom and so he complied reluctantly.  
>Nana clapped her hands in glee,<br>"I'll buy us some ice cream, alright? I'll be right back~"  
>She took off before little Tsuna could even retort.<p>

The boy sighed and hung his head low…

He went into the playground and ignored the stares directed at him. He made his way towards the least occupied place which was the swing.  
>He sat on it and began to swing back and forth, hoping that his mom would come back soon. He didn't like it here. He was scared and wanted to go home. His mind was too clouded in thoughts that he didn't realize the bunch of kids approaching him.<br>Only then he realized when he was roughly yanked off the swing and was pushed on the ground. His butt grazed the asphalt and had earned a small wound around his leg.

Tsuna winced in pain and tried to glare at the bullies.

"Why d-did you do that?"

The others merely laughed tat Tsuna's feeble attempt to look threatening.  
>"Because this is our spot!" one replied.<br>There were a chorus of "Yes" and "Yeah" right after.  
>"B-but no one was using it when I came."<p>

A taller boy smacked him on the head.  
>"Idiot! That doesn't mean this isn't taken!"<br>Another chorus of agreements,  
>Tsuna tried to fight back the tears…<br>"B-but…"  
>"Oh? So you're still talking back? How rude." The boy who Tsuna concluded as the leader nodded to the other bullies. They came closer to the small brunette. Tsuna felt scared.<br>He didn't want to get beaten up.  
>Where was his mom!<p>

But the bullies never did to get to lay a hand on him, when a raven haired boy stood between them. He had grayish-blue eyes and a short ponytail. He wore a Chinese-like outfit composed of a red garb with golden lining and white pants.

"Hey, you. If ya don't wanna get beaten up like chibi over there, then get lost."

Tsuna was sure that the kid would leave immediately but was surprised when he stood his ground.

"Hey, can't you understand me?" The leader yelled impatiently.  
>He got a glare from the raven as a response.<p>

"Oh, I get it, you can't cause you're Chinese, fine, have it your way. Get 'em both!" The boy commanded.

The raven made a stance to fight back but was surprised when the small brunette stood up and shielded him.  
>"No! D-don't hurt him! Just c-cause he doesn't understand Japanese doesn't mean y-you should hurt him!" Tsuna cried out.<p>

It was the first time he had ever yelled for someone Else's sake.

The bully smirked. "Still back sassing us eh? You really are rude. We'll teach you a lesson to respect your superiors."

The boy launched a punch straight for Tsuna's face, but didn't make it when the raven suddenly grabbed it in and flipped him over. Something Tsuna only saw in the action movies his dad watched.

"_It is you who is the rude one_." The boy spoke in Chinese.

The leader groaned in pain, the others taking note of their leaders pain attacked all together thinking that they could over power the raven. But that was not the case.  
>Tsuna's eyes widened as it all happened too quickly.<br>In a flash all bullies fell onto the ground simultaneously and unconscious.

This kid…had defeated them all.  
>He had saved him,<br>Tsuna was very amazed and stared at the raven in awe.

Said boy looked at him and gave the brunette a warm smile.  
>He had been watching all this time from the sandbox; he had seen little Tsuna go the swing looking rather sad and how the bullies approached him. He decided to keep an eye on the other and saw that the boy hadn't noticed that he was being surrounded.<p>

He had already gotten mad when the boy's pushed him roughly on the ground and started ganging up on him, but what really ticked him off was when that taller kid had smacked the little brunette. That was all it took for him to get up and march over there.  
>He had made sure to leave a few lasting bruises here and there.<p>

"Th-thank you." Tsuna muttered shyly.  
>The raven patted his soft brown locks lightly.<br>Tsuna "Hiiie-ed" at the sudden contact.  
>"Don't worry I understand Japanese." The other smiled.<br>Tsuna nodded bashfully.  
>Then the raven frowned a bit. His hand had not yet been removed from the boy's head.<br>"Does it hurt?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"That kid hit you earlier…"  
>Tsuna blushed a cute shade of pink.<br>He had seen that?

"N-no…I'm alright…"

The Chinese boy nodded in understanding and pulled his hand away.  
>"My name is Fon, I live in china but we moved here a few weeks ago." Then he gave the other a warm smile. "What's your name?"<p>

Tsuna couldn't believe it.

He was actually gonna make a friend!  
>Tsuna couldn't help but beam as he replied,<br>"T-Tsuna, m-my name is Tsuna!"  
>The other chuckled softly as Tsuna blushed.<p>

"Well, Tsuna-chan, want to play in the sandbox with me?"

The brunette nodded immediately.

Nana who came back after a bit, with two strawberry ice cream cones in hand happened to witness the scene. She cooed in delight at how cute they looked together.  
>She made it just in time to see him making a new friend.<br>She could care less about those sleeping children by the swing.  
>Really, how can parents be so irresponsible about their children. Letting them sleep in the dirty ground like that.<p>

She waited for a bit, observing how the two interacted closely and giggled every now and then. After a while she skipped over to give Tsuna his ice cream, Tsuna then introduced his new friend to her.  
>She smiled in delight and gave her cone to the raven.<br>The boy denied it politely, but eventually gave in due to Tsuna's mom's persistence.

Nana didn't mind for Tsuna had finally made a new friend,  
>And a handsome one at that.<p>

She went back to the ice cream stand merrily and decided to give the two a little alone time.

Fon looked over to the cute brunette who was concentrated on building small sandcastles and smiled at how warm and fuzzy it felt to be around him.  
>The boy showered him with cute adorable smiles and was pleasant to talk to.<br>The stuttering still remained but that only made him cuter in the raven's eyes.

"Tsuna-chan?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Let's be best friends forever!" The raven announced.  
>Tsuna blinked for awhile before nodding.<p>

"Umn!" He beamed.

_12 years later_

a raven haired man stood amongst the crowd and sighed.

He would never forget that day…

"Fon-san~!" A brunette called out.  
>The man turned and gave the boy a warm smile.<br>"Sorry I'm late." The brunette muttered sheepishly as he tried to catch his breath.

He had to run the last few blocks since the train had a few technical problems.

"It's alright, Tsuna." The raven replied.

The two had decided to go out and spend time with each other.  
>Once the two were in the café Tsuna had began chatting away while Fon half-listened and was half- lost in his thoughts.<p>

As the years went by, he realized he no longer saw Tsuna in that same light.  
>He wanted to be more than a friend.<br>He had fallen for him.  
>But Tsuna remained oblivious and only saw him as a best friend.<br>He suffered from this unrequited love for many years.

He couldn't take it anymore.  
>It was driving him mad knowing that one day, Tsuna would eventually leave him.<br>Have a lover and soon start a family of his own.  
>Fon sighed and decided to call the brunette's attention.<p>

"Hey, Tsuna, do you still remember when we first met at that playground?"  
>Tsuna smiled nostalgically.<br>"How can I not? It was one of my most treasured days. It was the day you and I first met, the day I made my first friend."

Fon smiled at this before frowning.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, Tsuna…<em>" he whispered.  
>"Huh?" He didn't quite catch that.<br>"Hm? Oh I said that the cakes here are delicious~" Fon grinned.  
>"Yea! The strawberry cheesecakes are the best!" Tsuna then began to ramble on.<p>

Fon sighed again.  
>He almost slipped.<br>Not now…  
>He would wait just a little longer.<br>He would be able to tell Tsuna soon…

_I'm sorry Tsuna…_  
><em>Because apparently I can't keep my promise,<em>  
><em>I can no longer be just your best friend.<em>  
><em>I want to be more than that.<em>

_Someday, I will be able to tell you…_  
>Fon recalled those cherished days he spent with the brunette.<br>He loved him…

The Chinese looked over to the brunette who was messily eating his desert.

Fon chuckled a bit.

"Eh? Fon why are you laughing?"

Fon leaned in to wipe the small icing on Tsuna's upper lip before licking it.

"It's nothing." He replied, amused as Tsuna's face flushed red.  
>The raven sighed as he concluded that Tsuna was simply to die for…<p>

Soon…  
>He'll be able to tell…<p>

Very soon…

~End~

A/N: Ah, how was it? Yeah~ my first Fon27 fic! I'm so happy~ I felt that this pairing was just too cute to ignore~ hope you liked it~ R&R please~  
>Oh and I'm gonna make this into a two-shot so hope you don't mind...gomen~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gomen! I realized that it did seem kinda cliffy so I decided to make this into a two-shot so you could see Tsuna's side~ Enjoy~

Chapter 2

"I love you, Fon!" Tsuna beams cutely.

They were at the school's rooftop and the sun had begun to set. The orange rays made the brunette radiate with an ethereal glow. Fon had fantasized this moment so many times that he had lost count, each fantasy different from the other.  
>Fon swore that his heart stopped that very moment.<p>

"You're my best friend~!" Tsuna added cheerfully.  
>Then the Chinese felt his heart drop, his stomach churned.<br>He smiles sadly in return.  
>"I love you too, Tsuna…"<p>

So much for getting his hopes up…  
>How could he even believe that this cute oblivious brunette would confess to him,<br>How silly.

Eventually the two headed home and parted ways.

The next day, Fon was shocked for he was suddenly tackled by a tearful Tsuna.  
>Luckily it was their break and the raven brought the brunette to an empty classroom.<br>The brunette wouldn't let go of him the whole way, he just cried and mumbled incoherent words, finding comfort in the raven's warmth and scent.

Fon waited for the brunette to calm down a bit before asking what was wrong.

"A…A girl that I l-liked confessed to me," Tsuna began, his voice shivering.

Fon's grayish-blue eyes widened, his stomach curled with bitterness, he felt envy but immediately brushed it off as it came. Tsuna needed his help right now and it was not the time to be jealous.

He forced a smile and patted the brunette's soft locks gently.

"Then what's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?"

Tsuna shook his head, his face still buried onto the Chinese's uniform.  
>"I-it's not…" The voice was muffled but Fon heard it.<p>

Fon felt it harder and harder to smile…his heart clenched and unknowingly his hold on the boy tightened. "And why is that?"

His uniform had begun to feel damp again.  
>"I'm sorry, did I make you cry?" Fon states sadly.<br>Tsuna shakes his head and muffles a soft "_No._"

"Then why do you weep?"  
>No answer<br>"Isn't this, what you wanted? To have someone you like confess to you…"  
>The sobbing didn't stop; Tsuna still buried his face on the Chinese's clothes, trying to hide his face from the world. Fon smiles sadly at this.<p>

"Just open your eyes…" He whispers.

The sobbing softened but Tsuna still refused to let go, his hug tightening.

"Just open your eyes, Tsuna…"

Slowly the brunette looked up. His eyes had become red and puffy, the tears had given it a glassier shine and his cheeks were in a cute shade of pink.

_Open your eyes and know... that I am always here for you…_  
><em>No matter how long it takes for you to realize…<em>  
><em>I'll always remain by your side…<em>  
><em>To wash away your pain and to dry up your tears…<em>  
><em>I will be the storm who will protect you.<em>  
><em>So please stop crying…<em>  
><em>and open your eyes, cause I'm right here, Tsuna, I'm right here.<em>

Slowly the raven leant closer to the brunette as they made eye contact.  
>"Tsuna…"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Promise me that you won't hate me after this, but I'll understand if you do…"<br>"F-Fon…? I don't understand…"

"I just want to make the pain go away…"

"Fon…?"  
>"So please, Tsuna…don't close your eyes."<br>'Eh? That's a weird request…" The brunette thought.

"And don't hate me afterwards…"

Before Tsuna could reply that he could never hate Fon, the raven had leant down to seal his lips with a warm kiss. The brunette's eye's widened and blushed furiously.  
>The reason he was crying was because he didn't accept the confession.<br>And he wondered why.  
>His heart ached and he immediately wanted to see his best friend.<p>

The reason why he ran…why he couldn't accept that girl's feelings was because…_because_!

And now his best friend was kissing him.

He couldn't believe it.

After all those years spent on trying to hide it…

…The undeniable truth.

Why hadn't he opened his eyes earlier? Fon had always been there for him, always.  
>Tsuna smiled into the kiss before gingerly kissing back.<br>He was glad that the raven had his eyes closed or he would've been totally embarrassed.

He couldn't believe it…

Fon had liked him _too._

~End~

A/N: Ok. NOW it's finished. LOL! Hopefully it's not much of a cliffhanger now hehe~  
>Hope you like this chapter…kinda angsty though but still a happy ending~<br>Anyways R&R please~


End file.
